


“Bug Got Your Tongue?”

by BullySquadess



Series: ML Enemies Au [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ml enemies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess
Summary: “Hard to believe such a beautiful girl like yourself doesn’t have people lining up to lock lips. Unless…”Chat leaned slightly forward, goading her in the hope that she’d indulge him in a fight.“Unless of course you’re afraid to kiss someone.”





	“Bug Got Your Tongue?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on tumblr here: http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/147498081457/today-is-huffies-aka-huffiestrikes-aka-my
> 
> Based off this art: http://huffiestrikes.tumblr.com/post/146314763972/celebrating-5600-followers-thank-you-very-much

“Bet you’ve never kissed anyone.”

The acute stiffening of her shoulders was perfectly synced to the quirk of his lips, their bodies’ tandem reactions just as intrinsically timed as their movement in battle. Chat Noir knew his words had hit home by the way Ladybug slowly whirled back on him, re-lashing her yoyo to the side of her hip from where she’d grabbed it to make her (now-delayed) exit and stalking toward him smug frame.

“Excuse me?” she asked, tone dangerous and posture even more so. The venon in her voice would have killed a lesser being, but years of exposure to that potent poison meant Chat had formed a sort of immunity to it’s effects. He simply laughed in her face.

“I said, I bet you’ve never kissed anyone,” he repeated, leaning against the cool brick with a cocky expression he knew was sure to get her polka dotted panties in a twist. Ladybug thought she was cunning, yet he easily predicted her snorting reaction. Just as easily as he’d predicted she’d be “patrolling” tonight and just as easily as he’d tracked her down for some good old-fashioned ribbing.

“What are you, eight years old?” she said flatly. Her eyes still spelled irritation. “Wow, you really got me good this time. How will I ever recover from your devastating tease?”

“It was less of a tease and more of an observation.” Chat made sure to send her another one of those provoking smirks she just loved so much, the kind that usually got him to pinned to walls.

(Not that he liked it when Ladybug pinned him to walls; Really, he didn’t. Nope.)

“Well keep your observations to yourself next time… and stop following me around!”

“Oh buggy, did I hit a soft spot?” Ladybug seethed, muttering something about hitting a few of his soft spots as her fingers twitched towards her yo-yo. “Hard to believe such a beautiful girl like yourself doesn’t have people lining up to lock lips. Unless…”

Chat leaned slightly forward, goading her in the hope that she’d indulge him in a fight.

“Unless of course you’re _afraid_ to kiss someone.”

Something flashed in Ladybug’s expression, a momentary glimpse of vulnerability so simultaneously raw and fleeting that he had to do a double take in order to convince himself she’d even reacted at all.

It was no use.

Her face was passive in an instant then arrogant in the next, glossing right over the slip of… whatever that was before.

“What was that?” she asked, pacing towards him with a slow, predatory swing of her hips. Chat felt his claws dig into the cement behind him, pulse spiking un-explainably at her approach.

He was cornered. When had he gotten himself cornered?

(Why did he feel like that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing?)

“You are afraid,” he said, silently cursing the damning drop in his voice. Chat would rather chuck his miraculous off the roof than let Ladybug catch even the slightest inkling of how much he enjoyed it when she seized the upper hand. Which is why he forced himself not to physically react when she planted her hands on the wall at his sides, effectively caging his body in and effectively halting the breath in his throat.

“Oh am I?” She was close, leaning closer. Oh god he could smell her, could feel the heat rolling off her body as she leaned so their mouths were just inches apart.

He warred with himself over whether he should indulge this dangerous game of chicken, stand and smirk until she inevitably backed off, or tap out now with a sneer. Which option would piss Ladybug off more Chat didn’t know (which was strange considering he always knew just how to push her buttons) and he had to think or move or-

His body didn’t allow him the luxury of choice.

When Ladybug’s tongue darted out, wetting her lips in a movement that could only be described as deliberate, Chat felt his earlier traces of superiority flee in one fell swoop.

When she huffed a hot breath to fan out across his mouth, he couldn’t help but let his jaw drop open.

And when she closed the distance between them after what had to have been the most charged five seconds of his young life, he had the sudden and all-encompassing sensation of being _engulfed._

The kiss was anything but afraid. It was intensity. It was power. It was her tongue lashing at his own before staking claim on the rest of his mouth. Ladybug didn’t waste time with any sort of pleasantries, skipping right past chaste pecking in favor of charging headlong into full-on snogging, but that’s not to say it wasn’t pleasant.

Fuck it.

It was so much more than pleasant.

Chat reeled at the onslaught, letting her kiss him silly because honestly his body didn’t have a say in the matter. All he knew was “good” and “more” and (most disconcerting of all) “hers”, as Ladybug showed him just how very un-afraid she was.

His head slumped back into brick as she all but sealed her mouth to his. His back bowed and his eyelids fluttered with the inability to act like anything other than a tender-hearted maiden being utterly ravished. He groaned as she stroked the roof of his mouth with her tongue, whimpered as she scraped her teeth along his bottom lip, then-

Just as suddenly as the kiss had initiated, it was over.  

Chat never had time to even _process_ her intoxicating actions, much less adequately pull himself together to retaliate, before Ladybug wrenched herself back just far enough so they no longer made contact. Her kiss-swollen lips were fixed with a smirk, mouth panting at a fraction of what his own labored breaths gave off, and normally Chat would find it in himself to hate the expression.

But damn if he hadn’t just been kissed into submission.

“What is it Minou?” Ladybug asked, her voice now low and provocative in a way that did little to cool his sudden and frustrating ardor. She anchored her hands at the curve of her spine, traipsing backwards with swirling blue eyes that never left his. Reaching the edge of the roof, she spun on her heel, only to immediately lock onto him over her shoulder with an infuriating (devastating) wink. “Bug got your tongue?”

Chat jerked, limbs springing back to life at her taunting laughter, and one of his hands flew up to his mouth as if to confirm she hadn’t, in fact, nabbed his tongue for any number of nefarious purposes. Nope, it was still there. Pulsing with the after effect of her actions; Salivating over the persistent traces of her flavor.

(Ladybug, as it turns out, tasted far sweeter than what her usual treatment of him would suggest. Chat couldn’t pin down specifics, as human spit very rarely tasted like any identifiable food item, but the word that came to mind was _rich._ Vaguely sugary, somewhat pungent, and unmistakably decadent in the way she lingered in every corner of his mouth.)

By the time Chat regained full (well, mostly full) control of his faculties, Ladybug was just a smudge of red slipping past a distant chimney- traversing the city flawlessly, unaffectedly, and entirely without fear. He growled at her retreating back, (as if his reaction did any good now) and churlishly wiped the back of his hand across his lips. Like a grade schooler treating himself for a deadly case of cooties, he made a grand spectacle of spitting on the concrete… even though the moon was the only witness to his condemnation of Ladybug’s actions.

It didn’t matter, Chat told himself, grabbing at his baton and ignoring the way his stomach still roiled with a damning heat, because his show of distaste was for him alone. Because he certainly didn’t _like_ the kiss, certainly hadn’t been hoping for it happen.

…certainly didn’t expect for it to happen again the next time he crashed her patrol.

(It did.)

(And did and did and did...)


End file.
